Przesłuchania w Ciemno cz.2
The Voice - Przesłuchania w Ciemno cz.2 Przed halą stoi Chris. Chris: Rozpoczynamy drugą częśćprzesłuchań w ciemno. Przylatują tłumy fanów. Chris: 'Przez 2 tygodnie szukamy głosów wartych do posłuchania. Z tego etapu wyjdzie tylko 20 w 4 grupach. Grupa Richard'a! ''Pokazuje się sylwetka Richard'a. 'Chris: '''Jedyny facet w jury. Jest bardzo mądry i wybierze talenty która mają potencjał by wytrzymać na rynku muzycznym. ''Pokazuje się sylwetka Pearl. 'Chris: '''Kobieta która szanuje piękno i ceni piękno. Wybierze talenty które łatwo będą mogły wejść w świat show biznesu a z małą pomocą, w nim zabłosynąć. Prawdziwa bomba do rozbrojenia. ''Pokazuje się sylwetka Aithne. 'Chris: '''Dziewczyna która nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Kocha ostre brzmienie i osoby z pazurem. Właśnie takie osoby znajdą miejsce w drużynie tej laski. ''Pokazuje się sylwetka Vicey. 'Chris: '''Oraz przewodnicząca ale tak samo ważna jak wszyscy dziewczyna która ma talent do pisania i śpiewu. Wybierze najlepszy głos oraz kogoś kto ma dar do tworzenia cudów. ''Chris wchodzi do Amfiteatru. '''Chris: Pierwszy wstęp jest prosty. Śpiewasz piosenkę i patrzysz czy Jurorzy się odwrócili czy nie. Jeśli nie, nie masz talentu. Jeśli tak, przechodzisz dalej. Oto The Voice '' Widać jak kamera idzie przez scenę. Nagle z ziemi wydobywa się znak programu. Ekran zaczyna się mazać. Pojawia się całkowicie białe miejsce z reflektorami i czerwonymi kwadratami, pufami, stołami. Widać Atihne dającą czadu na gitarze. Ktoś za nią stoi ale nie widać kto. Dalej Richard rzuca w kamerę złote płyty. Łapią je 5 osób ale nie widać kto. Następnie Pearl siedząca na stole podpisuje umowy ale wiatr je zdmuchuje. Nagle spada ze stołu a na niego wskakuje 5 nieznajomych. Ostatnia Vicey przyczepiona do sznurków jak marionetka śpiewa. Nad nią wisi 5 osób krzyczące pomocy. Ktoś przecina sznurki. Pokazuje się napis The Voice: Prześłuchania w Ciemno.> Pierwsze Przesłuchania Vegeta: Na scenie pojawia się Vegeta. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka z piosenki Pain. ... ... ... ... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 0 z 4. Aithne: Emm.. Niee? Vicey: Ziro talentu. Sory. Maxymilian: Na scenie pojawia się Maxymilian. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka z piosenki Euphoria. ... ... ... ... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 0 z 4. Richard: Może i masz głos ale niestety, scena cię pewnie nieinteresuje.. Pearl: A ja się nie zgodzę, piosenka i twoje wykonanie nie pasują.. Manali: Na scenie pojawia się Manali. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka z piosenki I Will Always Love You. ... ... Vicey i Pearl nacisnęły obie przycisk "Chcę Cię". ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 2 z 4. Vicey: '''Muszę cię mieć! <3 '''Pearl: Ja muszę! <3 Vicey: '''Ja! <3 '''Pearl: '''Spierdalaj, weź sobie Euphorię. xD '''Vicey: Spi*rdalaj z tą Euphorią xD Idź do Budy z Maxem, Ja chcę Manali xD Pearl: JA! <3 <3 <3 Manali: Wybieram Pearl.. Pearl: Yay! <3 Stanisław: Na scenie pojawił się Stanisław. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka z piosenki DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love. ... ... Richard naciska przycisk "Chcę Cię". ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 1 z 4. Aithne: Emm.. Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Richard: I jak myślisz? Wybrałem cię, zrobię z ciebie gwiazdę po prostu. Aithne : 'A czujesz się dobrze ? '''Richard : '''Pewnie i widzimy się niebawem Stasiek ! ''Zadowolony zszedł ze sceny. '' Drugie Przesłuchania: Wiesław ''Na scenę wychodzi pewny siebie Wiesław . Zaczyna lecieć piosenka Thriller Michaela Jacsona . Po chwili jury przerywa występ . '' ''... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 0 z 4. '''Aithne : '''Wolę nie komentować .. '''Pearl : '''To było .. niefajne . '''Richard : Panie wszystko powiedziały . Pożegnali go ze sceny . '' Jeromy ''Na scenę wchodzi następny uczestnik . Robi ukłon w stronę widowni po czym zaczyna lecieć muzyka do piosenki Skyfall. '' ''... ... Pomimo jego śpiewania panuje cisza wśród niezainteresowanych jurorów . '' ''... ... Koniec piosenki. Znudzone jury nawet nie sili się na komentarze . Wyniki 0 z 4. Richard : 'Jedna rada. Zanim spróbujesz mi coś sprzedać, popraw jakość. '''Aithne : '''Zgadzam się .. Zupełny brak poczucia rytmu i stylu. '''Vicey : '''No to było terible! Next! Lauren ''Na scenę wchodzi kolejna zawodniczka . Zaczyna lecieć piosenka Just Give Me a Reason. ... ... Nagle jak oszalała przycisk zaczyna wciskać Vicey . '' ''... ... Koniec piosenki. Znudzone jury nawet nie sili się na komentarze . Wyniki 1 z 4. 'Vicey : '''Oh , ty jesteś asome ! Masz ty girl talents ! '''Pearl : '''Jesteś bardziej pobudzona niż zwykle . '''Vicey : '''Bo jak taka biuti i sexi grirl wychodzi i śpiewa niczym angel to jest biuty ! '''Pearl : '''Phi .. Elijah ''Na scenę wchodzi kolejny zawodnik . Zaczyna lecieć piosenka Just #THAT Power - Will.I.Am. ... ... Nagle jak oszalała przycisk zaczyna wciskać Vicey . '' ''... ... Koniec piosenki. Nie byli oni za bardzo zadowoleni. Wyniki 0 z 4. '''Richard : '''Wiesz .. Will.I.Am. ma fajne piosenki. Szkoda , że ty mi ją zbrzydziłeś . '''Pearl : Zgadzam się. I tak moi idole upadają. Vicey : 'Terrible.. Trzecie przesłuchania: Mocha ''Na scenę wchodzi kolejna zawodniczka . Zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę Catch My Breath. ... ... W końcu pearl wciska przycisk. ... ... Koniec piosenki. Nie było widać zaangażowania u Richarda i Vicey. Wyniki 1 z 4. '''Pearl : '''Wiesz dlaczego wcisnęłam? Bo doceniam nie tylko twój wokal , ale i piękną urodę. '''Aithne : '''To trochę za płytkie nie jest ? '''Pearl : '''Uwierz. Każdy powinien mieć okazję się wybić , a ona ma talenta. '''Aithne : Ja tak nie myślę, ale będę ja obserwowała. Einar Na scenę wchodzi Einar wraz ze swoją gitarą . Zakłada słuchawki od mikrofonu . Zaczyna grać i śpiewać piosenkę Vansinn - Kampfar. ... ... Nagle przycisk wciska Aithne. ... Po chwili również Pearl. '' ''Koniec piosenki. Dziewczyny spoglądnęły na siebie z uśmiechem . Wyniki 2 z 4. Pearl : '''Oh twój występ. Sprawiłeś , że moje serce mocniej bije. '''Aithne : Świetny! No i ta piosenka . Pearl : 'Więc jak to rozstrzygany kochana? On normalnie jest cudowny! <3 '''Aithne :'Mam pomysł. Zagrały w kamień ,papier ,nożyce . Wygrała Aithne. '' '''Aithne : '''Witam ciebie w mojej grupie ! Kenneth ''Na scenę wchodzi kolejny zawodnik. Zaczyna lecieć piosenka Had Enough - Breaking Benjamina ... ... Po dłuższym namyśle Pearl wciska przycisk na tak. ... ... Koniec piosenki. Spoglądali się nad nim , jedni z zachwytem , inni nieco mniej . Wyniki 1 z 4. '''Richard : Wiesz gdyby nie to że mam komplet to bym ciebie wziął . Wielkie brawa dla ciebie. Pearl : '''Spóżniłeś się my drogi. ja sprawie , że nieco go odmienimy. Lubię wyzwanie , nie tylkomodowe ale i muzyczne . I nad tym muzycznym za wiele nie popracujemy bo jest genialny. Trochę ejdnak jego wygląd zmienimy. '''Richard : '''Aha .. Jak chcesz . '''Vicey : Normalnie twój talking powala. Misty Na scenę wchodzi kolejna zawodniczka . Zaczyna lecieć piosenka Just Give Me a Reason. ... ... Nagle jak oszalała przycisk zaczyna wciskać Vicey . '' ''... ... Koniec piosenki. Vicey miotała się na swoim krześle. Wyniki 1 z 4. Vicey : '''Oh , ty jesteś asome ! Masz ty girl talents ! '''Pearl : Kochana! Ależ się rozbrykała. <3 Vicey : 'Jak powstrzymać swoje feeling kiedy ktoś taki śpiewa? Good! Jesteś serius good! Ale niestety nie dla mnie . Czwarte przesłuchania: Todd Na scenę wchodzi kolejny uczestnik , który puszcza oczko do jury. Wszystkie ulegają poza zniesmaczonym Richardem . Zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę Use Somebody - Kings Of Leon. ... ... W tym samym momencie przycisk na Tak wciska Vicey i Pearl . ... ... ''Koniec piosenki. Dziewczyny od razu zagrały w kamień papier i nożyce. Wygrała Vicey Wyniki 2 z 4. '''Vicey : No mój kochany jesteś wspaniały. Pearl : Właśnie! A ty masz straszne szczeście . Vicey : Gwiazdy do mnie się normalnie go ! Pearl : Pomijająz brak sensu .. niech ci będzie. Alfie Na scenę wchodzi niepenym krokiem kolejna zawodniczka. Upada jej mikrofon, ale go podnosi. Zaczyna lecieć piosenka Running To The Sea - Röyksopp. ... ... Dziewczyny zatykają uszy przed jazgotem a Richard liczy ile mu zabrali z portfela. '' ... ... ''Koniec piosenki. Wwystraszone jury zamarło , nie wiedząc jakie okropieństwa nie wyjdą z ich ust . Wyniki 0 z 4. Vicey : 'To był najgorszy nightmar jaki przeżyłam! '''Pearl : '''Wgl twój wygląd ostrasza. '''Aithne : '''I to twoje wykonanie .. Jak można skrzywdzić tak piękną piosenkę, JoJo ''Nagle na lianie leci dziewczyna , która uderza o ścianę. Po chwili jednak wstaje i zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę Rihanny - Diamonds. ... ... Jury dziwnie się na nią patrzyło . Nagle Vicey zasłoniła oczy Richardowi . '' ... ... ''Koniec piosenki. Znudzone jury nawet nie sili się na komentarze . Wyniki 0 z 4. 'Vicey : '''No comment .. '''Pearl : '''Ale strój miałą śliczny! <3 '''Aithne : '''Jak do domu publicznego. '''Richard : '''Pozwól spojrzeć ! Throst ''Na scenę wlatuje ostatni. Zaczyna lecieć piosenka The Book Of Kings - Mournful Congregation ... ... Aithne wciska przycisk na tak . '' ''... ... Koniec piosenki. Jury raczej nie wyraża entuzjazmu poza jedną osobą. Wyniki 1 z 4. '''Aithne : '''Kocham ciebie i tą piosenkę! Normalnie powala mnie swoim klimatem! A ty powaliłeś mnie! '''Richard : '''Mnie nie ujął . '''Aithne : Eh ty licz kasę, a ja wyłowię i wydobędę z niego talent. Vicey : '''Jakie biuty words! Koniec '''Chris: I tym sposobem kończymy odcinek i przesłuchania w ciemno. Niedługo na stronie pojawią się oficjalne drużyny. Trzymajcie się! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki - The Voice